


Hartwin Prompt Fics

by robinasnyder



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short prompt fics</p>
<p>1. Locked in a Freezer<br/>2. Nightmares<br/>3. Sub!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **littlelibrarianintraining asked:**  
>  So, Hartwin prompts... How about Eggsy being dumb and angsty and thinking that Harry doesn't like him and whining to Roxy about it. Roxy decides she's had enough and locks Eggsy and Harry in a closet. (sorry I just wanted someone to get stuck in a closet)

“It’s locked, Harry, it’s fucking locked,” Eggsy said. The door didn’t even have a handle on the inside.

“It’s alright, Eggsy,” Harry said. 

“We’re in a freezer, Harry,” Eggsy said. “And it’s fucking freezing.” 

“That is the point of a walk in freezer,” Harry pointed out. 

Eggsy started to shiver. Stupid water. Stupid bad guys shoving him off the peer. Stupid jacket and tie drying somewhere far away. 

Eggsy heard Harry sigh. “Eggsy, come here.” 

Eggsy turned to look at him. Harry had pulled off his jacket. “Harry, it’s too cold for your to take that off.” 

“And it’s too cold for you to be wet and without a jacket,” Harry said. He walked over to Eggsy and put the jacket around Eggsy’s shoulders. Then he put his arms around Eggsy. Eggsy froze. “It will be okay,” Harry said in a soothing voice. “It just won’t be very comfortable for a little while.” 

“Okay,” Eggsy said. He rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. After all, how likely was he to get a chance like this again? “I suppose you’re gonna say this isn’t the coldest freezer you’ve ever been locked in.”

“It isn’t by a long shot,” Harry said. “In fact, we should mention to the health inspector that the freezer in this restaurant isn’t kept to regulation.” 

“Small miracles,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s chest. 

“Eggsy,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, Harry?” Eggsy asked. He pulled his nose out of the warmth of Harry’s chest to look up at him. He almost had time to wish he hadn’t exposed his poor nose to the cold again before Harry was kissing him. 

His brain didn’t have much time to catch up, but his body caught up fast. He kissed Harry back, wrapping his arms around Harry and fisting one hand in Harry’s hair. To be fair, Harry was going to the same to his hair, and Harry didn’t seem to give a shit about propriety for that minute. It was perfect. 

Then the fucking door opened. 

“Finally,” Roxy said. She was leaning against the now open freezer door. 

“Lancelot,” Harry said. He still had his arms around Eggsy and didn’t seem willing to let go. Harry’s fingers started to massage Eggsy’s scalp and Eggsy let out a happy ‘Mmm’ noise. 

“Knew you’d only need a little push,” she said. She was smiling like the cat that caught the canary. “So, shall I leave you two in here to finish, or-”

“Bedroom,” Eggsy said. He pulled away from Harry. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him out. He could be pissed at Roxy later, but for now he was not going to stand in that freezer a moment longer and he was going to take Harry someplace where they could keep making out. 

“Good choice,” Roxy said, stepping aside. She shut the freezer door after they’d all stepped out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link]()


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **katethegoblin said:**  
>  Hartwin promt: (After V-day) Harry can't sleep and goes to kitchen to get himself some snack but Eggsy wakes up and has a lil anxiety attack, thinking Harry is actually dead. (But like no need if you're not feelin like writing it, just idea)

Harry isn’t quick to return to bed. He wakes up from a nightmare and takes himself down to get something to eat. He’s not anxious to get back into bed. Bed is too warm and restrictive. And having Eggsy sprawled across him doesn’t help. Oh, Harry loves having Eggsy there when they fall asleep, but when he wakes in the middle of the night, Eggsy’s limbs feel like someone grabbing him, holding him down, weighing him down. 

Eggsy’s weight and warmth never helps the dreams. Because sometimes that weight becomes one of Harry’s victims. Sometimes it’s a pile of bodies burying Harry. Sometimes, that weight is Harry’s own body, and the months he was trapped in a coma, coming in and out of reality. 

Coma dreams are so real that Harry still isn’t completely certain that he’s actually truly awake. He had three dream realities he was certain was real before he came to this one. Some days he’s afraid to wake up. 

So he’s slow to go back to bed. He’s slow to want to put himself back to sleep. But he does go back after a few hours, when the sun’s about to be coming up, because Eggsy loves having Harry there to wake up next to. Harry would never deny him that. 

Harry walks quietly upstairs and goes to slip into the room. He freezes in the door. 

When he’d left Eggsy had been sprawled across the bed, like always. Now he was curled up tight in a ball, hugging Harry’s pillow and barely moving. Harry wondered if Eggsy was even breathing. Then Eggsy took a deep breath. 

More like a sob. 

“Eggsy?” Harry asked, moving quickly to the bed. 

Eggsy flinched and buried his head deeper into Harry’s pillow. There was another sob noise. 

“Eggsy, darling, what’s wrong?” Harry asked. He sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Eggsy’s tensed and hunched shoulders. 

Eggsy flinched again, but he also wrenched his head from the pillow. Harry got a look of Eggsy’s tear stained face and the total fear and agony of Eggsy’s expression. Then Eggsy was grabbed onto Harry, hugging as tight onto him and he’d been hugged onto the pillow. 

“Eggsy?” Harry asked. He started to rub Eggsy’s back. 

“You were gone,” Eggsy said. “It was… oh God! It was just like when you was dead. I had so many dreams you weren’t dead. And then I’d wake up here alone. And you were gone for so long-”

“Oh my Darling, I’m so sorry,” Harry said quietly. “I’m here. I’m alive, I promise you.” 

Eggsy hugged on tighter. Harry wished he was asleep again. He wished this was a coma dream and that Eggsy had never hurt so much when he thought Harry died. Unfortunately, Harry was pretty certain this was real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link]()


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dianyx said:**  
>  If you're still accepting prompts can you write a little about how Eggsy unexpectedly discovers Harry is a sub?

Sex with Harry was awesome. It just was. Harry knew things that Eggsy imagined without Harry he’s probably never learn in a million years (just in general, but about sex too). It was intimate and informal in a way that Eggsy still had trouble picturing Harry being. It was warm and filled with laughter and wonderfully sloppy kisses, and an honest to God tickle fight at one point. 

Sex with Harry was awesome. 

“Lemme do something for you,” Eggsy said. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. They’d just sat down to dinner. They weren’t getting to bed for a while. Harry liked to savor his meals, and Eggsy enjoyed it as well. Harry was a great cook. 

“In bed, when we get to it. I want to do something for you, something you want to do,” Eggsy said. “Anything you want.” 

That made Harry pause and raise an eyebrow. “Anything I want?” 

Eggsy had expected Harry to smirk, but he didn’t. His tone had a bit of disbelief, and something else that Eggsy couldn’t figure out, but also made Eggsy blush. 

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy said. He started running through all kinds of weird things that Harry might be into. Eggsy had some definite hard lines and all, but he didn’t think Harry was going to want to take a piss on him. 

Mostly what Eggsy was nervous about was that Harry might want to spank him. 

It wasn’t like Eggsy got ‘triggered’ (as his lovely new pysch would say) by someone smacking his bottom or anything. It didn’t give him flashbacks to Dean or someone else smacking him around. He just didn’t like getting spanked. Or getting orders. 

Orders were for work, thank you very much. 

But Harry could order Eggsy around all day if he wanted, because it was Harry. Eggsy trusted Harry completely. Harry wasn’t going to do anything that Eggsy really hated. And if it wasn’t Eggsy’s cup of tea, well it would be worth it if it would make Harry happy. Eggsy could learn to like it if he had to. 

“Are you certain?” Harry asked. He sounded cautious and that made Eggsy nervous. 

“Yeah, I mean, I know you’d stop if I told you to. And I know that I want to make you happy. So yeah, lay it on me. I wanna do it, whatever it is that’s got you looking at me like that,” Eggsy said. 

Harry took a sudden deep breath and put his fork and knife down a little too roughly and quickly for the normally measured movements Harry always took with just about everything. 

“Alright,” Harry said carefully. He took a deep breath through his nose and then pressed on. “There is something I enjoy, and I’m not certain that it’s appropriate to just rush into it, especially if you have no experience with this. But I suppose we can talk about it and plan for the future. Does that sound acceptable?” 

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy said. He found himself blinking a bit in confusion. Whatever it was, it must be a big deal to Harry. Harry was an adventurous man, and he had no problem dragging Eggsy along with him. Planning was for important things, though. 

“And you understand that you are under no obligation to follow through if at any point you feel even the slightest big uncomfortable?” 

“Yeah, Harry,” Eggsy said, trying to sound like his was taking this seriously. 

Harry took another deep breath through his nose. It was like he was bracing for an impact and that made Eggsy frown. “Alright.” 

“Alright?” Eggsy asked. 

“Do you know the terms dominant and submissive in terms of sexual roleplay?” Harry asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” Eggsy said. “I mean, if I didn’t, you know, have a mom who read those Fifty Shades books, I’d still be a human with a pulse who pays attention to stuff.” 

Harry frowned with distaste. “Yes, well, those books are hardly-”

Eggsy put his hands up. “I know,” he said. “They read more like Dean to me than anything sexy.” 

“Oh,” Harry said, starting to deflate. 

“I mean. Shit, I’m bad at this. Look, I’ve had partners who wanted to spank me or order me around. And that’s fine. It doesn’t exactly get me going, but I don’t have a problem with it. And if it’s what you want, then I’m game.” 

“No, that’s not what I want,” Harry said. His voice was quiet and troubled and his frown was very deep. 

“Then I don’t get it,” Eggsy said. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to give me orders,” Harry said. “Eggsy, I’m a submissive.” 

“Oh,” Eggsy said quietly. “Oh!” He said a little louder, getting why Harry was dancing around this so much. 

Harry was Arthur. Harry was a man of action and control. Bad enough being gay in a conservative of man’s club. But wanting to be smacked around as well? It’s like against the machismo handbook. And Eggsy got that the dom/sub stuff was supposed to be a trust thing. In their line of work, who could you trust? 

“You’ve been quiet for a while,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Eggsy said. He felt his face heat up. He cleared his throat. “Okay, so I don’t see this as a problem.” 

“Not a problem?” Harry asked. His tone was very concealed and Eggsy knew he needed to be careful and explain very well. 

“Yeah. Cause I’m not a big fan of getting spanked or anything like that, but maybe it’s cause I’d like to be the one doing the spanking, you know? And I get why this would be a big deal. But I love you Harry Hart. And I’m gonna be very careful to make you happy and not hurt you. And I mean, it’s one thing if you want me to give you a little physical smack. But you. I don’t want to hurt the parts of you that make you. And I know you’re going to be patient with me. So yeah, I hope you’ll give me time to learn and to try stuff. And that you’ll teach me what to do because I want to do this for you and with you. Okay?” 

Harry relaxed. He even picked his utensils back up and started to cut his chicken again. “Okay, Eggsy. I trust you.” 

“I know,” Eggsy said, picking his utensils back up as well. “And I’m glad you do.” 

“We can discuss this in greater details after dinner,” Harry said. 

“Looking forward to it,” Eggsy said with a big grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link]()


End file.
